haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
"TEMPO"
is the eighty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 48th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview Hinata meets and learns about the different types of 'tempos' from Keishin Ukai's grandfather, Ikkei Ukai. Plot Keishin Ukai is unsure about how to evolve Hinata and Kageyama's 'quick' (from Ikkei Ukai's perspective) and hence, brings Hinata to him. Upon meeting Ikkei Ukai, Hinata is reminded of Tanaka's impression of the coach and becomes intimidated but later gains enough courage to state that he wanted to be able to 'fight on his own'. At first, Ikkei Ukai doubts Hinata by questioning him whether he wanted to fight with his short stature. Hinata replies with 'because of his height' which is why he wants to be able to fight on his own. From his answer, Ikkei Ukai is reminded of Hinata's idol, the 'Little Giant'. He later tells Hinata that for the 'quick' to function, the spiker which is Hinata, is the defining force and not the setter, in this case, Kageyama. Around the same time, Kageyama chances upon Oikawa at Lil Tykes Volleyball, who was picking up his nephew, Takeru. Kageyama is surprised to see Oikawa and asks him why he was here instead of taking part in club activities as it is a Monday. Oikawa informs him that the Aoba Josai male volleyball team takes Mondays off. Kageyama states that that was 'a waste' but Oikawa cuts in and says that 'resting' and 'skipping' is completely different and tries to cut their conversation, however, Kageyama persists and asks for advice. After much persuasion, Oikawa was finally willing to hear him out. However, as Kageyama was bowing to him, Oikawa gets Takeru to take a picture themed: 'A picture of Tobio indebted to Oikawa-san' which Takeru replies with 'how lame'. Moving on to the advice, Kageyama makes a what-if situation but Oikawa interrupts him and demands Kageyama to stop with the examples and 'say it straight'. Kageyama hesitates a little before revealing that Hinata wanted to hit the ball 'of his own will' (OR hit the ball without closing his eyes). Oikawa then casually states for Kageyama to 'go for it' but Kageyama was quick to say that Hinata didn't have any skill to spike like that. From this, Oikawa deduces that Hinata is the one that leads the attacks, not Kageyama, and also underline's Kageyama's attitude that seemed to slowly go back to 'a dictator' as Kageyama stated Hinata's lack of skill. Before Oikawa left, he emphasized to Kageyama that if he couldn't understand what he just said, he would return back to his original, dictator-like attitude. Back to Hinata and Ikkei Ukai, Ikkei Ukai reminds Hinata that he is the one that leads the 'quick' attack and later gets Hinata to try blocking middle schoolers' spikes. As Ikkei sets the ball, he says the 'third tempo'. Although confused by what he said, Hinata manages to block a spike with his face. For the 'second tempo', Hinata notices that the spikers came up to the net at a faster pace but was still able to block the spike. Before Ikkei Ukai even says the 'first tempo', Hinata was surprised to see the spikers run at an earlier start and hence, was unable to block the spike. Ikkei Ukai then questions Hinata the difference 'between the 3 tempos'. Hinata answers correctly by stating 'the timing of the spikers' run-up'. Ikkei Ukai then explains that the tempos equal to the speed of attacks and tells Hinata that he had probably been unconsciously using the first tempo for his spikes. He also reminds that for a 'quick', there 'must be variety'. Ikkei Ukai then highlights that 'there is no greater toss than one which is easy for the spiker to hit'. From this, Keishin Ukai realizes that there must be improvement and training done on Kageyama's side which leads him to get Kageyama's number through Sawamura to explain the situation. Hinata concludes to Ikkei Ukai that since he wants to 'fight at the top', he wants to be taught so as to not fall behind his teammates. Debut *Ikkei Ukai’s volleyball students (names still unrevealed) *Takeru Oikawa *Yū Ogasawara Appearances *Keishin Ukai *Ikkei Ukai *Ryūnosuke Tanaka (flashback only) *Shōyō Hinata *Small Giant (flashback only) *Kōshi Sugawara (flashback only) *Tobio Kageyama *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi (mentioned only) Chapter notes Character revelations *Oikawa has a nephew. *Oikawa had a girlfriend who broke up with him because of his obsession with volleyball. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10 Category:Manga Category:Tokyo Expedition Arc